


Crystalline Shards

by uncagingwardens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, based off of a comic i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: A spider visits her fly, but she doesn't remember that she is.





	Crystalline Shards

December moonlight is cold and bitter as the strongest winter winds when it spills across a sleeping face tucked into bed, unaware of the storm blowing in outside. It wasn’t just the snow that the clouds were bringing in.   
  
A memory, one that Angela tried to tuck away back behind all of her work and her commitments to the hospital. Someone who was stolen away, robbed of her life and her love and her own mind. A talented, kind and warm woman the medic had been friends with.    
  
The wind howled against the medic’s window, rattling it in its frame. Snow blasted against the window, but then it went quiet and the windowsill became dusted in powder. The memory had let herself in, answering a call no one had placed. A whisper of a silken thread binding the two drifting, aimless souls together, dragging the shell of a woman to the doctor’s bedside, golden eyes blown wide like she was in a trance.   
  
She very well could be, there was no telling what kinds of treatments she had undergone by the hands of Talon doctors. She was not Amélie Lacroix anymore. She was now a Talon assassin. A weaponized woman created from a stolen life, a stolen happiness. A bone stolen from the leg of an animal and sharpened to a deadly point.   
  
And now Angela Ziegler was laying prone under those deadly unseeing eyes, terrified and frozen in place like a drop of water left in the snow. Would she be dead come morning, or would she befall the same fate at Widowmaker?   
  
But, as soon as she arrived, the spider slipped out of hr room and disappeared into the snowstorm as quiet as she had entered.


End file.
